All That Must Be
by Shiny IvyLeaves
Summary: She could see all that once was; all that could be; everything that could not happen and eveything that must. And while not even the Bad Wolf could alter fixed points in time, she could give them a chance to say farewell before it would all end.


"_I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words; I scatter them in time and space — a message to lead myself here."_

She could see everything. All that once was, all that could be, everything that must happen and all that never can. Rose looked into her past and left the words where she would be able to find them. A trail; a message; to make sure she made it back to Satellite Five and her precious Doctor.

And once she had looked into her past, she looked into her future. The Bad Wolf could see her own end, and the end of her Doctor. She looked through time and watched him regenerate; the man she knew being struck down and another brought forth. And she knew that the end of the Bad Wolf would bring his end, too.

But Rose still needed to know that he would be safe, even after his regeneration and once her power was taken. She allowed herself to bring the Daleks to dust; the Time War as she knew it to an end. Everything Dalek had to die for him to be safe.

And she looked further.

Although the man she knew would soon die, the next would fill his place in her heart. Rose saw such magnificent adventures she would soon have. The creation of enemies, the return of friends and foes alike. She witnessed the universe cracking and cracking again; the walls crumbling until one could just jump between worlds with the press of a button.

She saw how it all would end.

The Bad Wolf saw herself falling to the Void, and while she would still make it to a reality, she would be trapped in the wrong one. She saw herself going on without her precious Doctor; being left with not even a goodbye.

And she saw an opportunity to right that wrong; to give them a chance to at least speak before it was all over. And while not even the Bad Wolf could alter fixed points in time, what happened after was still a flux. She let the tendrils of the vortex creep through the cracks in the fabric of reality and reach out into the alternate world. An insignificant bay in Norway was named after the force who gave it a purpose. Rose let her Doctor's voice reach across the worlds and touch her in her dreams, giving herself a guiding light.

For while she could not change the departure, and she could not prolong the time they would have together, the Bad Wolf was able to give them a chance to say farewell.

Farther still her eyes searched, even after her journeys with the Doctor would end. She saw the Daleks still alive; still fighting. Rose saw the Reality Bomb bleeding through the dimensions, reaching across all of reality. And she saw how it would end; how it must not end. She made sure that the Rose of her future would make it across the Void, one way or another, and watched as the cascade of events allowed reality to continue standing tall. She sent the human Doctor's heartbeat through time and into Donna's mind, making sure that the meta crisis would exist. The Bad Wolf watched as thetime vortex rippled with her power, and still her attempted to send her gaze further.

And then the Doctor was begging for her to stop. Her thoughts were returned to this present, to this Doctor and this world. Rose felt the wrongs that needed to be righted; the lives currently unlived. The Time Vortex was channeled into the former agent of time, giving him the immortality he would need to reach his destiny. He would not understand why for many years, but throughout it all the impossible man would live.

And her Doctor, her beloved Doctor, still begged her to let go. Only then did she realize the rush of pain she was feeling, and she knew that Bad Wolf's time was coming to an end. She did not put up a struggle as her source of strength was guided out of her and returned to the TARDIS, the entity inside to be hidden away until it was unlocked once more.

The Bad Wolf had done all she needed to do. The timelines had been given the necessary elements for life to continue through the worst of odds. Rose would continue, with no recollection of what she had seen and what she had created.

And the Bad Wolf inside would sleep, watching as time went by and waiting for the day to reemerge and make certain that reality could continue.

Until then time would flow on undisturbed.


End file.
